


After Sunset

by Rei_the_Rat



Series: Pirate Alliance [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff and feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: A soft and loving moment at the end of the day.





	After Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of the series, if I make anymore, they'll probably be stand alone for the most part  
> These were all written at least 1-2 years ago, so I'm mostly just moving them over and not spending too much time on editing.  
> Thanks for reading <3

A tall man carried the teen on his back as he made his way up the beach toward where the two pirate vessels were docked. The sun was beginning to laze across the horizon, casting a warm blaze across the calming waves beside him. He hoisted his ally up a little to keep him from falling back. His nodachi, Kikoku, was braced against the small of his back, held by both hands and supporting the weight of the unconscious teen. One arm was slung over his shoulder, the other hanging freely from where his face had nudged it off, and a damp spot on his shoulder from what the doctor hoped was sweat but might be drool…

Trafalgar Law sighed and continued on down the sand. He had followed Luffy half way across the island after the young captain had started chasing a bandit who had made off with some food.

Idiots. They had known about Luffy’s love of food and devised a trap to lure him away. That part had worked. But none of the ruffians had taken in consideration what stealing from a pirate really meant. Or what stealing food from Luffy would cost them. Law hadn’t needed to intervene. But he was glad he followed all the same.

Luffy sustained a blow from an axe, a large red gash blossoming across his shin, bleeding out because it didn’t stop him from fighting the way he always did, wild and fast. Blood loss and hunger made for a very tired and grumpy rubber man.

Law chuckled to himself as he felt Luffy’s stomach rumbling against his back. Food, a bandage change, and a bath, then Law planned to sleep, or try to, for the rest of the night. In the distance he saw Bepo and Chopper running toward them. He gave them each a smile and lowered Luffy off his back on to the sand.

“He’s fine.” Law told Chopper before he could ask. He handed his nodachi off to Bepo. “This gash isn’t very deep, just in a bad spot. He’s lost some blood, but I don’t believe a transfusion is necessary.”

“Ok. Thanks Torao!” Chopper picked Luffy up and carried him back to the Sunny’s infirmary. Law and Bepo joined the gathered crews on the beach by the bonfire.

“Everything alright?” Robin asked.

“Yeah. It was an ambush, but they weren’t very organized and hardly posed a threat.” Law rotated his shoulders in attempt to unkink his joints. “He’s going to be hungry.” He added off-handily.

Sanji clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Damned idiot. That’s what he gets for running off.” But the blonde was turning toward the fire to prepare Luffy a plate as he said so, a fond gleam in his eye.

“I’m going to shower and try to get some sleep. I’ll see you all in the morning.”

“Good night Captain.” Bepo nodded his goodbye as Law turned and headed for the sub.

“He knows Luffy is just going to drag him back out once he wakes up, right?” Usopp asked to no one in particular.

“Captain doesn’t get a whole lot of sleep. Let him catch it where he can.”

Law smiled to himself, the fire side conversation fading as he moved farther away. He made his way to his bedroom, kicking off his shoes and tossing his hat aside before collapsing in bed.

Sleep had come swiftly for the surgeon. But it was only hour later when a familiar weight bounced on to his bed. He groaned and rolled over, chasing the sleep that was trying to flee his mind.

“Torao! Torao, wake up!” Luffy shook his shoulder. “There’s still a party, come on.” He continued his insistent plea with poking.

Law rolled on to his back, using momentum to swing his hand around and slapped Luffy silent with a pillow. The teen fell off the bed laughing, pillow clutched to his chest. He watched Luffy with mostly closed eyes.

“Come on!” Luffy started again. “I saved you some of Sanji’s awesome kabobs.”

Law chuckled in spite of himself. Luffy saved him food? How was he supposed to say no to that? “Alright, I’m getting up.” He groaned as he stretched, letting his back pop pleasantly before sitting up. “You better make this worth it.”

“Shishishi, of course it will be. It’s a party. Brook is singing, and Bepo and Nami are dancing. And Sanji made meat!” Luffy hopped up to his feet and dropped the pillow on the bed.

“I said I was getting up. I never said I was going back out.”

This stopped Luffy from turning back toward the door. He pouted down at Law. “But everyone-” The rest fell to a surprised huff as he was pulled on to the bed. Law rolled Luffy under him, hovering protectively over the teen. “Hey…”

“How’s your leg?” Law asked. He ran his hand through the teen’s bangs and down his cheek to his scar.

“It’s fine.” He mumbled, lifting his leg a little to look at the bandage around his calf.

The last of the sun’s warm light flooded the room. Grey eyes stared into brown as the day light star slowly said goodnight. Skilled fingers traced back over the scar before brushing down and across chapped lips.

Luffy started to squirm a bit under his lover’s intense gaze. It had only been a few weeks since they had confirmed their feelings for each other. They were still getting used to this, the soft glow within each other that burned hotter than any flame; the need of having the other near whenever possible. He swallowed and kept eye contact with Law, watching himself in the soft grey pools.

Lips met in the dark, arms moving to encircle the warm body. They could hear their crews outside dancing and singing in merriment for no apparent reason other than ‘they could’. Too lost in the moment, Luffy forgot he was supposed to be dragging Law back out so they could be with everyone. There was a hum against his lips before Law pulled back. Luffy blinked lazily, eyes adjusting to the dark.

“Hey,” The younger captain pulled Law back down. “I’m supposed to be sharing meat with you.” He half whined.

Law buried his face against the crook of Luffy’s shoulder, a gentle laughter rumbling through him. He pulled Luffy up as he rolled back over, letting the teen straddle him. Luffy sprawled across his chest, cuddling up close to him. “I’d rather share something else.” Luffy looked up at him and smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Law again.

“Ok.” Luffy sighed. “But only because I like Torao more than meat.” He made himself comfortable beside Law.

The doctor blinked. “Really?” He felt a little silly being surprised as he was.

“Yeah. Only a little though.” Luffy held up his fingers to show just how small of a margin Law had.

Law captured his hand in his, bringing it close so he could kiss the palm. “I’ll have to make sure to keep it that way.”


End file.
